


Celebration

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Drinking, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam throws himself a party in the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

The whiskey hits his throat hard. Somewhere near the bottom of the bottle is a celebration, and Sam intends to find it. The second mouthful is easier, and the third is easier still. Sam should stop for a minute and clean out the Impala—out with the old, in with the new—but instead he curls into the familiar leather and waits for the party. 

Dean had eaten everything Sam’d bought without complaint, and he hadn’t once looked Sam in the eye. It’s better that way, Sam decides somewhere between his fifth and seventh slug. He’ll be seeing black eyes for months and months in his dreams. Sam’s lips curl into a smile around the rim. 

That’s what he needed. More nightmare fuel. 

The world gets that almost warm feeling to it, and Sam hunches in on himself as at last his shoulder gives up its sharp ache and throbs instead. Inside, the Mark of Cain is red and wrathful and needs to be erased, and Dean is—Dean has eaten and that’s something. That’s all Sam’s got. He clutches his drink—Dean will have so many questions in the morning, and Sam can’t—

There’s no party at the bottom.


End file.
